


Android

by citrussunscreen



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrussunscreen/pseuds/citrussunscreen





	Android

**Title:** Android  
**Type:** Oneshot  
**Characters:** Yunho, Junsu  
**Pairing:** HoSu  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** none  
**Length:** ~ 1,098  
**A/N:** I’m trying ^^  


“Who, who are you?” Yunho asked, he stared wide eyed at the shorter boy before him.

The boy sent him a curious gaze.

“I mean, what’s your name?” Yunho asked, sticking out a hand, “I’m Yunho.”

“I know”, the boy nodded and shook the other’s hand, “I’m Junsu.”

.

.

.

“Wow”, Junsu watches Yunho make his way across the floorboard with heavy and dignified steps, “you’re a great dancer!”

Yunho looks away from the mirror and at the boy who was standing at the door. When he realises it’s a face he recognises, he smiles and waves, “thanks!”

“Just like a robot, so perfect!” Junsu continues to compliment, “man, you have to show me that one move at the end again! I’ve never seen it before!”

“Oh, sure!” Yunho nods, automatically smiling upon seeing the beautifully upward curve of the other’s lips.

.

.

.

“Hey, has your high school graduation date been fixed yet?” Junsu asks, throwing a can of lemon tea to Yunho who was wiping off his sweat with a towel.

“Oh, yeah, same day as you”, Yunho nods appreciatively when he catches the can, immediately, popping it open and downing the drink, “why?”

“Let’s go on a road trip after!” Junsu throws his hands up into the air with laughter.

“Road trip?”

“Yeah!” Junsu looks up towards the ceiling and chuckles, “around the country, you and I!” He looks at Yunho and waits for the other’s reaction, “what do you say? Yes? Yes? Yes!?”

Yunho, amused at Junsu, smiles, “we’ll see, we’ll see.”

.

.

.

“Is this the inn we’re staying in for the first night?” Junsu asks, looking at Yunho quizzically.

“Well, yes, it should be, wouldn’t want to sleep in the car now, would we?” Yunho gets out of the car and nods for Junsu to do so too.

“True, the car would be very uncomfortable”, Junsu sighs as they open the trunk and take out their luggage, it wasn’t much, but still, carrying them was still a pain.

The sign in into their room and Junsu immediately fawns over the fluffy beds.

“I’m going to shower first and then jump straight to sleep, okay?” Yunho tells Junsu as he opens his suitcase, takes out what he needs and then heads into the bathroom.

“Sure~” Junsu sighs contently as he rolls around in his bed.

After a while, Junsu had dozed off, he woke up to Yunho gently shaking his shoulder, “Junsu, go take a shower before you sleep."

“Mm? Okay…”, Junsu gets up from his bed and slowly makes his way into the bathroom. When he realises that he forgot to take his necessities into the bathroom with him, Junsu sighs softly and then opens the door. But what he sees forces him to widen his eyes in shock.

“Junsu…”, Yunho gulps.

“Yunho…”, Junsu states, his eyes no on the other’s face, but on the black cord that was plugged into his side. His eyes followed the cord and found the other end of the cord plugged into a power socket. It was on. “Yunho…I…”

“Junsu, please, don’t, I can explain”, Yunho said, his head down, hands in fists.

Junsu walks to his suitcase and pulls out a similar looking cord and shows Yunho, “look, Yunho, I’m the same”, he lifts up his shirt and then flips open a flap of skin so that he could plug the head of the cord into himself.

“You’re one too”, Yunho states in disbelief.

Junsu gives Yunho a sheepish smile in return, “sorry for not letting you know earlier.”

.

.

.

“My arm is feeling a little stiff”, Yunho says with worry.

“Stiff?” Junsu questions, he pokes the other’s arm, but it doesn’t any different.

“Yeah”, Yunho signals for Junsu to be quiet, and then he moves his arm, a soft creak could be heard resounding throughout the dance room, “hear that?”

Junsu nods.

“It’s not normally like that”, Yunho sighs.

“Maybe, go get it checked up?” Junsu suggests, “it sounds quite dangerous…better to see what’s going on.”

Yunho nods tiredly.

Two days later, Yunho comes back with his arm in a cast and sling.

“Oh! Yunho! What happened!?” Junsu points at the other’s arm in alarm.

“Something was loose, they had to solder it back on”, Yunho explained.

“You need a cast and sling for something like that!?” Junsu asked, bewildered.

“It was optional”, Yunho chuckled, “just wanted to see what it felt like.”

.

.

.

“I’m getting a replacement”, Junsu chides, his back leaning against Yunho’s back. The only thing he could feel was the pressure of the other’s back on his.

“I think it’s about time I got one too, it’s already been 20 years…”, Yunho nods. Yunho lets his hand glide over the left of his chest, he can feel the pumping of his heart, his battery.

“I feel scared”, Junsu mutters, “what if, there are other parts of me that needs replacing? I won’t be me anymore.”

Yunho turns around and holds Junsu to his chest. Hi hands finds the shorter one’s hands and their fingers intertwine.

“What if my memory is replaced?” Junsu asks, he turns around to look at Yunho, eyes teary. He presses his lips against Yunho’s, “will I forget this?”

.

.

.

“Junsu”, Yunho increases the pressure around Junsu’s hand, it’s supposed to be a form of reassurance, “it’ll be fine, it’s just a simple battery replacement.”

“What type of android these days runs on batteries anyway?” Junsu asks in a light tone. His mood was lighter, he was merely here to have his battery replaced. It’s a good thing, he wouldn’t have to charge for as long each night, he wouldn’t run out of energy and start feeling stiff as fast. All in all, a new battery is promising.

Yunho puts on his personalised patient shirt and sits on his bed. He watches Junsu dangle his legs on the edge of his bed.

“There’s a new routine I want to learn”, Yunho speaks, grabbing Junsu’s attention, “let’s go practice it after we switch batteries?”

Junsu nods with no qualms. Yunho presses his lips on Junsu's cheeks before they both close their eyes.

.

.

.

“Who, who are you?” Yunho asked, he stared wide eyed at the patient in the bed beside his own.

The patient sent him a curious gaze.

“I mean, what’s your name?” Yunho asked, reaching over and stuck out a hand, “I’m Yunho.”

“I know”, the patient nodded as he sat up and pointed to the tag just above where his heart should be, “your name is written right there”, he gave Yunho a soft smile and then shook the other’s hand and emphasised, “I’m Junsu.”

 


End file.
